


Those little moments

by DIORJOONG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studing, Kanji - Freeform, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Praise, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Words of Affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIORJOONG/pseuds/DIORJOONG
Summary: Taeyong wakes up with his boyfriend huddled around his neck and can’t do anything but giggle, pulling him closer
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Those little moments

Taeyong awoke from the tingling sensation on his neck, opened his eyes softly and giggled as he saw his boyfriend huddled around his neck surrounder by his arms.

He stroked his back tenderly, Doyoung stayed up late studying last night, thinking of his tired boyfriend looking for the warmth of his arms and seeing himself surrounding and caring for him in dreams made him feel butterflies in his stomach, pulling him closer.

Taeyong always waited for him to sleep and cuddle with him for a while before sleeping, he enjoyed lying down on the couch while Doyoung was studying and pretend to read a book or look at his phone while staring at him sink into his books, studying his features, his habits, even the way he picked up his pen.

Over the years he noticed how Doyoung always tilted his head to the left when he was focused, how he frowned whenever he didn’t understand something or bit the tip of the pen gently. When he was writing an essay at the last minute Tayeong liked to hear the sound of the keys being hited fiercely and had fun watching his boyfriend complaining in low voice. Those little things made Doyoung charming and also made Taeyong fall a little more in love with him every day.

He enjoyed little moments like that, intimate, domestic, just theirs. He hated with his whole self when he had to go to work and couldn’t see his boyfriend wake up, when he couldn’t share comfortable silences with him or when he just couldn’t be with him. They tried to enjoy all the time together they could.

Usually when Taeyong had working holidays, they would relax in the dorms or go on a trip somewhere, Taeyong loved the beach, Doyoung the mountain, so they took turns. It was up to Taeyong on this holiday, but it was January and Doyoung was about to face the exam season, so he chose to stay at home spending time together, cuddling, playing, keeping each other company, or reading, whatever both could enjoy.

But Taeyong was feeling tired last night, yet he stayed waiting for him to finish his study with a book in his hand, as usual, glancing at him from time to time, not 20 minutes passed until Taeyong fell asleep with the book over his head. When Doyoung noticed he found it charming, honestly they were both precious in each other’s eyes.

He woke him up with a kiss on his wrist and asked him to go to sleep in the bedroom, promising he would go soon, Taeyong accepted and stood up with swollen eyes, pouting and his messy hair looking softer than usual. Doyoung felt like he could die right there if Taeyong wouldn’t stop being so adorable, he felt like the first day he fell in love with him.

He caressed his cheeks with both hands and kissed his pout, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb while wishing him sweet dreams and promising he would be with him in a while.

When Taeyong got lost in the hallways, Doyoung sat down next to his pile of papers knowing it wouldn’t take a while, frowning again because he didn’t understand anything and time was running out.

互

Taeyong held his hand up from his back to his hair, as he combed it gently with his fingers he wondered until what time he stayed studying, he also studied a college degree and knew firsthand how suffocating the exams season was, he remembered burying himself so much in books he forgot about his friends and his health.

Even though he was trying to keep Doyoung from making the same mistake, he was worried he wasn’t getting it all, after all, it was boths nature, trying their best to get what they wanted by forgetting themselves from time to time.

Doyoung moved in his arms gaining all his atention, Taeyong separated enough from him to see his drowsy face and couldn’t resist kissing his nose. Doyoung stretched out his arms with his hands in fists and yawned

—Taeyongie, what time is it?

— It’s barely 10:30 a.m. Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something for us?

Doyoung finished stretching and hugged Taeyong again while burying his head in his shoulder, tickling Taeyong who couldn’t help but giggle again.

— That sounds great Tae, need my help?

—Don’t worry babe, rest a while longer, you deserve it, such a smart brain needs a lot of rest

Doyoung chuckled and tried to hide himself more in his body, Taeyong knew that Doyoung liked to be praised, recognized and rewarded, so he took every moment he could to tell him how amazing, smart, handsome, kind, perfect and lucky he was to have a boyfriend like him, and Taeyong was totally sincere every time they talked about it.

They stayed in bed for a moment enjoying each other’s company and warmth, caressing each other with words of love only through acts.

Taeyong tried to separate himself to start cooking but Doyoung only squeezed him harder and harder by making Taeyong laugh for his childish behavior, Doyoung was usually serious, but in those moments he was the most annoying and stubborn guy on the face of the earth, and he loved it.

— Doyoungie, if you really want breakfast this morning you need to let me go, I really appreciate these moments with you but I’m so hungry I could eat our cat

—We don’t own a cat, idiot

—It’ll be a matter of time, but seriously, we can go somewhere for a walk later, will you?

Doyoung nodded and let go of his grip of Taeyong, who quickly stood up and bowed to kiss his lips as the minor mumbled in low and stretched into bed.

Taeyong felt fortunate to have a relationship as beautiful as his own, he felt happy to have found the love of his life, he could share his life with the most precious person he could have seen, who chose him over the others.

He smiled, he was a very lucky man

愛

**Author's Note:**

> 互: mutual, reciprocal, joint  
> 愛: love, affection


End file.
